ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arriving in Hill Valley
The gang teleported from the starship and arrived in a town called Hill Valley. Clank: So this is Hill Valley. Interesting. Reia: Yeah. Looks like everyone's busy around here. Kiva: Wow, not bad. Sasha: I have to admit. I'm impressed. Ratchet: Okay, the person we are looking for is Marty McFly. He may know something about the time machine. Kiva: Okay, seems fair. - Suddenly, riding on his skateboard, Marty shows up to meet up with Jeniffer, his girlfriend. Kiva: Boy, Marty seems to be in a hurry. Ratchet: Yeah. Sasha: Excuse me, you're Marty, right? Marty: Yeah, I am. But how did you know? Ratchet: We read your profile. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: I'm Ratchet. This is Clank. Reia: I'm Reia. This is Kiva and Terra. Kiva: Hello. Marty: Good to meet you guys, but why did you came all the way here? Ratchet: Well for starters, we're looking for someone named Presea. Kiva: Do you know where she is? Marty: Well, she's in my house with another visitor. Kiva: Really? Marty: Well, yeah. Ratchet: Well, I think we should meet Presea ourselves. Marty: Wait. This town is too dangerous. Kiva: Why's that? Marty: Doc said that monsters just showed up in town, looking to expand their forces. I don't know what they want, but-- Genis: What!? The Heartless are here too? Kiva: And no doubt that the Heartless are after the 'you-know-what'. - Jennifer's dad just showed up to pick her up, but she gave Marty her phone number before she left. Marty: Wait, you're not talking about Doc's secret project, are you? Clank: We are, actually. Kiva: Yeah and we need to protect it. Marty: Protect it? Whoa.. This is getting crazy.. First the plutonium was stolen, then monsters keep showing up and now-- Ratchet: Plutonium? Clank: That is an extremely dangerous chemical. Kiva: No kidding. Reia: Hold on.. What type of Heartless were they when they show up, Marty? Marty: Well.. They looked like disfigured mummies or something like that. Clank: I believe those are Wight Knights. Kiva: Of course. Marty: Is that the reason you're all here? Reia: Sadly, that wasn't the only reason. We came here because we are looking for a peaceful town to continue our training. Kiva: Yeah, it's for my mark. Marty: Okay, we'll head to my house if you want. Genis: Sure, Marty. Thanks a bunch. Kiva: Totally. - As they walk towards Marty's house, Genis couldn't stop fidgeting. Terra: Still nervous about Presea? Genis: Y--Yeah.. It's been a long time since I've seen her. Kiva: Calm down and take a few deep breaths, Genis. Genis: I couldn't help it, Kiva. Terra: Since we are in the same subject, can you tell us about your friend? Genis: Well.. We first saw her carried some wood in Meltokio. After returning her to her home, Ozette, we knew something is seriously wrong with her. Kiva: Gosh.. Terra: Her Exsphere... Genis: Yeah. It causes her to lose her age. But Lloyd repaired the Key Crest and she returns to normal, thankfully. I'm happy for what Lloyd did for me and Presea. Terra: Good to hear that. Genis: Thanks, Terra. Ever since then, she's been working on new projects on Ozette. But..I wonder why Presea visit this world?? Kiva: Beats me.. Terra: If we can talk to her, I'm sure we'll have some answers. Genis: Yeah, you're right. - Kiva suddenly sees Reia and thoughts about her training so far. She decided to talk to Terra and Genis about it. Kiva: Hey, about my training.. Genis: What about it? Kiva: How am I doing so far? Terra: Well, it's hard to decide how you did, but for that test you did, you actually did very well. Kiva: Thanks, my love. Terra: But it wouldn't be fair if I see you train. Besides, I'll got my own training to catch up on. Genis: I'm sorry, Kiva. But I agree, you are still taking the Mark of Mastery. Only you can finish this training and take down Zemo. Kiva: You're right. - The gang arrived at Marty's house to meet Presea for the first time. Category:Scenes